


Serendipity

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [88]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"So it was an accident?" asked Mr Waverly.

"Yes Sir, a serendipitous one," replied Illya. "Two lab technicians bumped into each other. They dropped the solutions they were carrying, which broke and mixed together. They then noticed a strange reaction. After a bit of experimentation, we've managed to develop a spray which does this."

He sprayed the square the of glass, which he had set up, with solution. Mr Waverly watched, with astonishment, as the glass melted from the frame.

"We only need to develop a delivery system which can be secreted upon the person."

"This is an excellent work, Mr Kuryakin," Waverly praised, as he took his leave. "I'm sure it will be a useful tool in an agent's arsenal."

Napoleon, who had stayed quiet throughout the demonstration, waited until the Old Man had gone before saying anything.

"Who are these lab techs?" he asked. "That seems like in unlikely occurrence for people trained to handle chemicals."

"I don't remember their names," Kuryakin replied, a little too quickly.

"I knew it! You know the names of everyone who works in theses labs. You're the one who had the accident."

"Da, but Mr Waverly has no need to know that."


End file.
